Heiress of Circe
The Heiress of Circe'' ''is role-played by Orion's Dagger. She is the younger sister of both Marcus and Timothy Rune. History Unlike her siblings, Anna Wronski successfully fled from Poland at age 10. She stayed in Sweden for several years, her father missing due to returning to Poland to find his sons, who had never arrived to join them. At age 14, distraught at the loss of both her father and her brothers, she sat beside the rest bed of her dying mother, who had been griefstricken since her husband had gone to search for her missing children. Marta Wronski had been wasting away from her misery. In silence, Anna Wronski became the last living member of the Wronski family. At age 15, a woman knocked on Anna's door. She said she came from Greece to the south, and had been traveling to find her since the death of Anna's mother. With no one left to keep her, Circe had come to take her in as her own. Anna has been training as the heiress of magic ever since, becoming immortal in under a year of training under the Goddess of Magic herself. Only recently has she entered a stage of open study. For the first time in decades, the Heiress of Circe has been allowed to traverse between the boundaries of her new home in Aeaea and the outside world. She is roaming under a group of instructions. : First, observe the world itself. So that she may see how magic is woven within and without. : Second, visit great practitioners of magic, to understand how these others are limited, but have also created their own unique and powerful works. : Third and finally, should she come across those who misuse magic, she is given free reigns to punish them as she sees fit. Appearance The Heiress has a graceful, but fierce appearance. Her black hair flows, lightly curling, across her back and her shoulders. Her eyes shift between thousands of strange colors such as sunset on a June evening, the white of a newborn star, and the yellow of a witch's cat's eyes. She wears a modified Greek chiton, with the hem coming to mid-thigh. Its colors are violet with white trimming. She wears violet Greek boots she made herself. Personality She's eager to meet others, but a bit haughty due to some of Circe's influence. Having been secluded on an island for a good many decades now, she's a little out of touch with human interactions, and can be a bit strange. She also has a bad habit of looking down on others, and attribute that Circe undoubtebly has rubbed off on her. This becomes especially prevalent when angered. She's also a bit overconfident, having trained under a goddess, but she also understands she still has far more to learn. Abilities The Heiress has some of the usual, standard magic abilities, with a bit of her own natural magic, and some abilities she learned from Circe herself. She carries the staff Circe gave her, and only uses it if she really needs to boost her magic. Natural Lovely Aura - Those nearby her are naturally inclined to like her as a person, and as she's gotten older and stronger this has become more apparent, able to affect stronger individuals. She does not, however, have control over how strongly they're affected nor what they'll do while their affected. Illusions - She's gained mastery over the weaving of illusions. Mist '''and '''Cloud Manipulation - Like most magic practitioners she has an inclination for certain elements. Her's being the mists and clouds. Form Manipulation '''- Like Circe, the Heiress has the ability to change others into animal forms. The effect is usually permanent until she says otherwise. '''Magic Sight - She can actually see threads of magic that weaves throughout the air. With a bit of concentration, she can actually touch them. Likes and Dislikes ''Likes'' Magic, rodents, dogs, Circe, islands, witches. ''Dislikes'' Germany, fools, snakes, grimoires. Relationships Circe - She's become like a mother figure over the years. Through both harsh and gentle training, as well as playing games like magic chess, illusion war, and 20 question, and sharing a living space, the Heiress and Circe have formed a strong bond of family. Timothy Rune - One of her older brothers. She always worried for his health, and was absolutely devestated when she learned he and Marcus hadn't made it out of Poland. Finding out he's been alive (dead) this entire time has given her hopes towards their father, Ambrose's fate. Marcus Rune - The Heiress' other older brother. Her relationship with Marcus was a bit more strained, since he was always insistent on taking care of her and Timothy's problems. She hoped he wouldn't push himself too hard, trying to shoulder their sorrows alongside them. She's rather upset about the fact the he and Timothy are currently out of sorts with each other, and wishes they'd get along like they're supposed to. Miscellaneous Blood Type: O Birthday: August 30 Zodiac: Virgo Trivia *The Heiress' master and mother figure is named for, based on, and meant to be Circe, a Greek goddess of magic. Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Power users Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:No Center Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Magician Category:Remembers everything in the past